Sorry For Love
by BLuAca
Summary: Tea wants to express her feelings for Seto, that is, she is going to do it through a song she wrote, just for him...[One-shot: SetoxTea] RR!


**[Author's Note: This is a One-Shot...]  
**  
-  
  
-  
  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, and I do not own the song 'Sorry For Love'...**  
  
-  
  
-  
  
**Summary: Tea wants to express her feelings for Seto, that is, she is going to do it through a song she wrote just for him...  
**  
-  
  
-  
  
"Seto! Seto!" Mokuba yelled running into his big brother's office.  
  
"What is it now Mokuba? I am really busy..." he replied typing away on his laptop.  
  
"You have mail from Tea!" Mokuba said excitedly, while giving his brother a package.  
  
Seto just stared at it.  
  
"Well...aren't ya gonna open it?" Mokuba said.  
  
"I will, don't rush me..."  
  
"Please open it now! I wanna see what it is!!" Mokuba cried.  
  
"Fine then..." Seto said, while turning his computer off.  
  
With that, he opened the package that was from Tea, when he opened it, he saw a tape with a letter taped it.  
  
"So...what does the letter say?" Mokuba asked.  
  
As Seto opened the letter, it read:  
  
_Dear Seto,  
  
It's me, Tea...I miss you so much! I really hope I can see you again soon...thats why I wrote this song, just for you...I hope you like it...I love you, and give Mokuba my love too....write back to me as soon as you listened to the tape okay? I have to go now...don't forget to write back okay? Bye!  
  
Love Tea  
_  
"Hurry up Seto and play the tape! I wanna hear it!!!" Mokuba yelled.  
  
Seto went over to the tape player and put the tape in, and just listened...  
  
"Hey Seto! It's me again! This is a song just for you! I hope you like it...well here it goes.."  
  
**(The song starts to play, and Tea starts to sing)  
**  
_Forgive me for the things that I never said to you  
  
Forgive me for not knowing the right words to say to prove....  
  
That I will always be devoted to you and me  
  
And if you can't feel that in my love  
  
Then I'm sorry for not giving you enough...  
  
But I'm not sorry for my Love,  
  
I'm not sorry for my touch,  
  
The way I made your hands tremble and my heart rush...  
  
I would do it all again  
  
Wouldn't take back a thing  
  
'Cause with you I've lived a thousand lives in one  
  
And I could never be....  
  
I could never be...  
  
Sorry for love...  
_  
As Seto listened to Tea sing...he thought to himself that he was very lucky to have such a beautiful woman in his life...he remembered all the times that Tea came to the Kaiba household to tutor Mokuba, or just hang around for fun...he had grew feelings for the young woman, the way she lightens up a room when she walks in it, and the way she looks is the most beautiful thing he had ever seen...he truely did love her.... and her alone. She was his, and he was hers....nobody could change that....  
  
_Maybe there have been times that I let you down,  
  
Looking back on all those moments I know that I should have found.  
  
The best of me for you,  
  
And now I will promise to,  
  
And if you don't see that in my eyes,  
  
Then I'll be sorry for the rest of my life...  
_  
He remembered the day that she had to leave for America, for studying dance...but wrote me and told me that she might become a singer too, because she met this music director at her dance school...she really can sing...  
  
_We all make mistakes,  
  
No matter how hard we try,  
  
But hearts can only break,  
  
When sorry comes around,  
  
And we don't forgive each other somehow...  
  
But I'm not sorry for my Love,  
  
I'm not sorry for my touch,  
  
The way I made your hands tremble and my heart rush,  
  
I would do it all again,  
  
Wouldn't take back a thing,  
  
'Cause with you I've lived a thousand lives in one  
  
And I could never be...  
  
I could never be...  
  
Sorry for love....  
_  
And with that, the song ended, and Mokuba looked up at Seto with greatful eyes and said: "You and Tea really love each other don't ya?" he asked.  
  
"Yes we do..." he replied, looking down at his younger brother.  
  
"Thats great! You and Tea can get married, and have children! and then I can have more friends! Is that a great idea or what?!" Mokuba yelled, excited of his wonderful idea.  
  
"Don't get too carried away Mokuba.." with that, Seto left the office, with Mokuba following behind him, and all Seto was thinking about was Tea.  
  
---------  
  
**DONE! I hope yall like it, I know, it's ooc...and short....I am sorry! Me and my friend wrote this...so ya know...well really I typed it, but she helped me out with the song and stuff like that, please review!! This is a one-shot, okay? and no flames....thank you and good night!!!  
  
-BLuAca**


End file.
